Cappuccetto Rosso
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Conjunto de drabbles de fem Allen Walker (Aria) x all ] Quinto drabble: ¿Quien fue el idiota qué dijo que Lenalee Lee y Road Kamerot son incompatibles?(Lenalee Lee y Road Kamerot x fem Allen) [Intento de yuri]
1. Detrás de la puerta (Link x fem Allen)

**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey- man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino** (trollshino), de ser míos ya saben…el, Allena seria canon (algún día)

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar.

 **Nota:** Y bueno, aquí comienza este conjunto de improvisados drabbles de fem Allen Walker (Aria) x All, también conocido como prostituyendo a Allen ewe

Acepto peticiones en hetero o yuri. Eso si con Kanda y Road me costará mucho trabajo, si los piden denme también una situación.

* * *

 **D** etrás de la puerta

* * *

Se supone que el supervisor los mando a una misión pero, Aria le dijo que antes de partir iba a ir con Jerry a comer. De eso ya fueron más de dos horas y no tiene noticia alguna de la linda y joven albina que debe cuidar.

─Ya verá─susurro para si. Está parado delante de la puerta de la habitación de Aria.

─¡Aria, cuántas veces te he dicho que me disgusta llegar tarde!─reclama.

A continuación abre la puerta sin embargo, no esperó encontrar a la nombrada en ropa interior (está poniéndose su uniforme de exorcista), tampoco contó con el sonrojo que ahora tiñe sus mejillas.

Quién hubiera dicho que esa menuda joven, posee una dotada figura que sus ropas tienden a ocultar de la vista de los demás.

─¡Link, y yo cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar–dice, avergonzada.

Con aquella frase él cierra la puerta, le da privacidad.

─Tienes cinco minutos.

Ese es tiempo suficiente para que él, borre aquella sexy imagen de su mente y deje de pensar cosas qué no debe.

Lleva tiempo vigilando a Aria, ella poco a poco se vuelve cercana con él y eso le hace olvidar qué ella solo es el recipiente –misión– que le ordenaron llevar a cabo.

La ternura, inocencia y amabilidad de Aria, solo atrae un sin fin de hambrientos lobos que desean devorarla.

Es una desgracia, qué él también esté incluido en esa competitiva manada que no cuenta con un claro ganador.


	2. Licor (Cross Marian x fem Allen)

**Pareja:** Fem Allen Walker (Aria) x Cross Marian.

 **Palabras:** 493.

* * *

 **L** icor

* * *

─¿Qué tiene de bueno?─murmura. Recoge la descomunal cantidad de botellas vacías que yacen en el piso de la habitación.

Lleva años siendo aprendiz de ese hombre, en ese tiempo conoce a la perfección las marcas, lugares, costos de su segundo vicio favorito, el beber licor. Sin embargo, en todo este tiempo su sabor sigue siendo desconocido para ella.

Él idiota de su maestro jamás le ha invitado un trago, como hace con cada una de las desconocidas con las que pasa el rato.

─Yo tengo más derecho que ellas.

Sabe que ser menor de edad no es un impedimento entonces, ¿qué lo detiene?

─¡Si le gusta espiar y manosear me, por qué no me invita a beber!─grita, furiosa.

Molesta de ser solo la sirvienta que limpia sus desastres (por lo menos, no le hace pagar sus deudas), va y toma la última batalla del licor favorito de su maestro.

La destapa con facilidad y con botella en mano, comienza a beber lo que hasta hace poco permanecía prohibido para ella.

.

─Aria─llama.

Aunque eran las dos o quizás tres de madrugada, su tonta aprendiz siempre le espera despierta. Le parece raro no ver su linda cara de enojo por llegar a esas horas, mientras le reclamo que ella no es su criada.

─Supongo que ya se durmió─susurra.

Antes de ir a hacer lo mismo, decide ir por un trago de su licor favorito (esa botella que le estafó al dueño de la última posada en la que se hospedó).

Con cada pasó que da rumbo a su cuarto, puede escuchar risas, cánticos y palabras sin sentido.

 _«Parece que por fin el licor está haciendo efecto»_

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta jamás esperó encontrar esa escena.

─¿Aria?

─Maestro, hip... Hasta que llega, hip─le responde.

No tiene que ser un genio para saber que es lo que pasó, su tonta aprendiz le desobedeció y la maldita se terminó toda la botella de licor que estaba guardando.

Solo no comprende la razón por la que se encuentra en ropa interior (no le molesta la vista y al fin descubre que Aria, si usa la lencería que le regala) y ahora, se abalanza sobre él. Lo tira al suelo en el proceso.

─Maestro, es un idiota hip. ¿Por qué no me invita a beber como lo hace con ellas?, hip.

Le reclama, le golpea pero, sus orbes están fijos en el constante vaivén de sus pechos que esa acción produce, con descaro pone sus manos en la suave piel de sus muslos (ella no se queja como en otras ocasiones), el ver su rostro fuertemente sonrojado, combinado con esas lágrimas que estimulan esa parte de su anatomía donde él trasero de su aprendiz está sentada y la idiota se remueve sin pensar en lo que hace, le vuelve loco.

Jamás admitirá que la razón por la que no la deja probar alcohol es por qué ella, es una sensual ebria que abiertamente le invita a pecar.


	3. Baño (Lenalee Lee x fem Allen)

**Pareja:** Fem Allen Walker (Aria) x Lenalee Lee.

 **Palabras:** 306.

* * *

 **B** año

* * *

Hay dos cosas que a ella, Lenalee Lee, le gusta hacer al regresar de una peligrosa misión.

La primera es decir un "estoy de vuelta" al tiempo que le da un abrazo a su hermano mayor (su más preciada familia), la segunda cosa que hace es –su favorita– tomar un relajante –estimulante– baño, en el espacio exclusivo para chicas que su hermano hace tiempo creo.

─~moh, te volvieron a crecer los pechos Aria-chan─comenta.

Estruja con ambas manos los grandes y suaves pechos de la anteriormente mencionada.

─Ah, Lenalee-san─es lo que puede soltar. Su rostro se encuentra sonrojado como para decir algo más o tratar inútilmente de detener a su _senpai_.

─Aria-chan, ya te he dicho que puedes hacerme lo mismo–susurra en su oído y puede sentir como el cuerpo de Aria, se estremece.

Aprovecha ese descuido y pega más su cuerpo al menudo que tiene delante de ella, su mano izquierda sigue con la gratificante tarea de tocar los pechos ajenos y su mano libre, aprovecha la cercanía para tocar, explorar cada rincón de su linda compañera exorcista.

De vez en cuando, sus caricias son recompensadas con escuchar un "Lenalee-san" salir de los labios de Aria entre suaves gemidos que le calientan de una manera que no imaginaba. Eso le lleva a creer que la sobre protección de su hermano fue para esperar este momento.

─~Aria-chan─llama.

La nombrada con timidez vira su rostro para verle y ella embelesada con su genuina inocencia –no como la de ella–, sella sus labios con los suyos.

Primero fue un cosquilleo que revolotea en sus entrañas, luego fueron constantes descargas eléctricas cuando Aria correspondió a su beso y le dio acceso a su lengua a explorar más allá de lo que en un principio planeaba.

Solo una pregunta ronda por su mente...

¿Hasta dónde llegará en el baño de hoy?


	4. Café (Reever Wenhamm x fem Allen)

**Pareja:** Fem Allen Walker (Aria) x Reever Wenhamm.

 **Palabras:** 400.

* * *

 **C** afé

* * *

Hay días en los que se arrepiente de la decisión que tomó.

Siempre se pregunta el, ¿existiendo tantos trabajos en los qué se puede desempeña cómo fue qué terminó en uno que consumé lentamente su vida, alma sin que nada quede?

Además hace tiempo que su "trabajo", borró su existencia de la historia de X persona.

─¿Por qué elegí este trabajo?─murmura.

Sus orbes dan un rápido vistazo a la descomunal pila de papeles que él idiota de su jefe, no quiere revisar para " intentar" terminar algo a lo que no le ve fin. Tras un largo suspiro vuelve a derrumbarse en su escritorio.

Lleva tres días sin conciliar el sueño. La fatiga a parte de darle una terribles ojeras, provoca que su rendimiento esteaiga el 10% que le queda de energía.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose más el sonido de pasos acercándose a él, aumenta sus ganas de morir y finalmente poder descansar. Es seguro que alguno de sus compañeros de batalla, le trae más trabajo.

 _«¿Algun día terminaré?»_

─Dejalo dónde encuentres lugar─menciona sin animo alguno por descubrir quién es.

─Pero... Sus papeles se mojarán, Reever-san.

Su nombre dicho por esa suave y dulce voz, le extraña. Alza el rostro y observa como la linda Aria Walker, esta en ¿problemas? O mejor dicho, no sabe donde dejar lo que lleva en sus manos.

─Sé que no es nada especial pero, le traigo una taza de café.

Al finalizar una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y por alguna razón, ya no se siente cansado.

─Gracias, Aria-chan─acepta la taza de café y ve como la menuda chica es feliz por ello.

─Quizás deberías darle una taza de café, a los demás miembros del grupo zombie de ciencias.

La chica ríe con su comentario y con una leve reverencia se marcha, para hacer lo que él sugirió. Y luego, llega a la conclusión de que su trabajo no es tan malo.

Es lindo y motivante tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti. Vaya que la orden necesitaba de una chica en sus filas. La general Klaud o la jefa de enfermeras, no tienen ese gesto con ellos.

─Es hora de volver al trabajo.

Antes de empezar con su típica masacre, da un sorbo y prueba el contenido de la humeante taza de café.

─Es tan dulce como ella.

Y por esta vez disfruta, aunque odié el azúcar en su café.


	5. ¿Incompatibles? (Lenafem AllenRoad)

**Pareja:** Fem Allen Walker (Aria) x Lenalee Lee y Road Kamerot.

 **Palabras:** 641.

* * *

¿ **I** ncompatibles?

* * *

Si alguien alguna vez le pone a elegir la palabra para describir la relación de esas dos, sin pensarlo dos veces dirá que la palabra que mejor las define es, odio.

Por alguna razón, el día que Lenalee Lee conoció a Road Kamerot (y, viceversa), una chispa de competencia, superioridad, rivalidad mezclando la inminente necesidad de ver humillada a la chica delante de si...

Espontáneamente nació el deseo (que ninguna sabia que tenía) de aplastar a su rival auto declarada. Ese simple encuentro, desató el lado oscuro que ambas poseen (una más consciente de ese lado, que la otra quien siempre ha sido conocida por su dulzura y amabilidad).

Si una hacia algo, la otra sabotea sus planes para que salga lo que sea que haga mal. Si una tenia "algo", la otra idea una forma para arrebatarlo y hacerlo suyo, si alguien consigue amigos, la otra no duda en esparcir un rumor para que su nuevos "amigos" le dejen. Si alguna ganaba un premio, la otra ya tiene listo aquello que logrará ensombrecer su condecoración de la forma más vergonzosa qué sea posible.

En pocas palabras, la incompatibilidad de ambas es palpable. Cualquier persona que las vea, jura qué es imposible encontrar ese "algo" que haga que ambas se lleven bien...

─Chicas, eso es demasiado.

Después de una hora, finalmente, tiene el valor de hablar. Observa como ambas dejan de elegir ropa, lo hacen para centrar su absoluta atención en su menuda persona.

─Aria-chan, nunca será demasiado cuando se trata de ti─escucha de la joven de cabello corto con tintes de bosque.

─Lee, tiene razón. Nada es suficiente cuando se trata de ti, Aria~─secunda la joven de cabello con tintes de mar.

Ambas se observan con esa mirada que llena de continuos escalofríos su espina dorsal, chocan los cinco y acto seguido, hacen aquello que le llena de vergüenza y no es otra cosa que tener a cada una a un lado suyo y ser sumisa ante el mutuo deseo ajeno de profanar su ser.

Todo comienza con un simple beso en cada una de sus mejillas, ese inocente beso poco a poco va subiendo de intensidad. Se vuelven más y lentamente descienden por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Una se encarga de desabrochar el ostentoso vestido que anteriormente le obligaron lucir, la mano que tiene libre se encarga de recorrer, tocar sus piernas y la otra toma con posesión su cintura, descaradamente juega con sus pechos. Los aprieta, juega con ellos y roza por encima de la tela de su brassiere sus sensibles pezones.

─Moh~, no es justo Aria-chan. Te volvieron a crecer los pechos, mis manos no son suficientes─tras esa declaración, Lenalee restriega sus pechos contra los suyos. Road, solo observa; no le molesta el que Lenalee haga eso (honestamente, no tiene con qué competir), al contrario disfruta de la vista y una sugerente sonrisa se posa en sus labios.

─Parece que en esta ocasión, tu boca es mía~─sin tener oportunidad de decir algo, Road toma posesión de lo que declaro como suyo en esta ocasión.

Lo único que sale de la victima de ese par, son suspiros que anhelan por más, de vez en cuando indecorosos gemidos salen de su boca e internamente maldice eso...ellas, parecen excitarse con ello.

Las "enemigas" juradas están absolutamente sincronizadas cuando se trata de ella.

Ambas son sus amigas.

A las dos las quiere por igual pero, le gustaría que se llevaron así todos los días y no, solo en aquellos momentos de mutua sincronía cuando sienten las ganas de hacer un trío yuri. Esos que Lavi y su maestro le pagarían con creces por ver.

─Prefiero los piernas Lee y el mal intento de loli sádica.

─Descuida, mañana seguimos con la rutina─escucha alegremente de ambas chicas.

¿Quien fue el idiota qué dijo que Lenalee Lee y Road Kamerot son incompatibles?

* * *

 _Me dio por un intento de shuri. Si a, alguien le interesa; tengo idea para PokerPair, Komui, male Miranda y Lavi para el siguiente drabble pero, como nadie me lee... El próximo será hasta que me den ganas._

 _._

 _Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
